Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja is the main protagonist of the late Madou Monogatari series and the Puyo Puyo series. In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, she has made several appearances in other games outside of Puyo Puyo. Arle is confirmed as SEGA's Second Mascot after Sonic the Hedgehog. Arle's Corporate rival is Lip from Nintendo's Panel de Pon while her corporate ally is Load Ran from SNK's Twinkle Star Sprites. In the Super Smash Bros. series and the dedicated crossover title of Panel de Pon and Puyo Puyo, Arle and Lip are portrayed as Arch rivals, as they have a grudge against one another, possibly the descendants of Nintendo and SEGA's Console Wars rivalry, even though in the Fantendo Switch timeline, SEGA and Nintendo have made a great partnership despite the two still making consoles and competing. Arle also made an appearance in the world of Twinkle Star Sprites in a 2016 crossover game: Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites, and in that game, Arle has encountered Load Ran, about 2-3 years prior to their re-encounter in the Super Smash Bros. series and Super Mario Kart Ultimate. And in Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, Arle, Ringo, and Amitie have encountered Asuka and Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia, about a year prior to the Super Smash Bros. series. Arle and her friends' first official debut in the 3D era of Video Game History is the game: Puyo Puyo Chronicles (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) In a Future Puyo Puyo title, Arle has gained the ability to evolve into a superior form Light Arle, where she grew taller, wears a Bikini Armor, and has her own sword, and Carbuncle becoming a "demonic" companion to Arle. Role in the Puyo Puyo series Since Arle and Puyo Puyo as a whole have nothing different in both timelines, you can see Arle's bio and role in her games right here. However, in the future titles that only exists in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Arle has a different line of her character which got her into the point of evolving into a superior form, called Light Arle, which Arle goes through when in a certain Puyo Puyo game, Arle, Amitie, and Ringo got nearly killed, but have the power of DETERMINATION (Insert Undertale Joke Here) to restore their bodies. Playable Roles in Nintendo titles In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Arle makes several playable appearances on 2 Nintendo titles, as a Super Smash Bros. Fighter and a Kart Racer for Super Mario Kart Ultimate along with Sonic. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Arle is the Second DLC fighter from the First Challenger Pack of the Fighter's Pass as Fighter #77 after Persona 5's Joker and before NiGHTS, and Amitie, the main protagonist of Puyo Puyo's 2000s era, as well as Ringo Andou, the Main Protagonist of the Modern Puyo Puyo's 2010s era, are Arle's Echo Fighters (Both Amitie and Ringo Andou are the GROUND BREAKERS). Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter, Arle is a semi light-medium weight character. Her velocity is between Fox McCloud and Mario. In contrast to Lip, Arle is Slower, but much heavier than Lip, making Arle a balanced fighter. Most of Arle's basic attacks will involve her Hand-to-Hand Combat experience and Magic powers. Amitie and Ringo are Arle's Echo Fighters, so in Amitie's page and Ringo's page, if you want to see their movesets, you have to read this page. Anyway, Arle has 3 jumps, she can wall jump, and will be able to crawl. However, Arle as a character has a very complicated uniqueness, and that is what her gimmick is about, and as such, it's time to show what her gimmicks are because the gimmick represents how Puyo Puyo functions. Gimmick! Arle and her 2 echo fighters have a very unique gimmick which is constant attacking. Their method of causing harm to the enemies is by chaining their attacks. This gimmick is how Puyo Puyo works as a competitive Puzzle game. On top of the Fighter portrait, there is a Chain counter which dictates how powerful the attack gets. In short, One single hit only deals 1% damage, as Arle is just holding back her full power, but every successful following attack adds the Damage dealt by 0.5% (Stronger Echo variants add up 0.75% while Weaker Echo variants add up 0.25%) The chain counter will go back to Zero if either: Arle's next attack MISSED or Doesn't Attack for more than 2 seconds or gets Attacked by her foe. The constant attacking is what makes Arle and her 2 Echo Fighters a Threat to invulnerable fighters. Arle players must constantly attack the foes for every 1.99 seconds to rack up damage, and those going up against her must stay away from her and wait for the opportunity to put a stop to SEGA's Almighty Puzzle Game Menace. Also, on the portraits of the Puyo Puyo fighters, a Garbage Puyo slot is also present. The bigger the chain is made, the more Arle/Amitie/Ringo gain Garbage Puyos to drop for their Down Special. Basic Attacks Neutral Combo: Arle first punches forward with her right fist, followed with a quick left stomach jab with her left fist, and kicks her foe forwards. Amitie's damage effect is lower but deals bigger knockback. Ringo's damage effect is bigger but has smaller knockback. Dash Attack: Arle rolls like a Ball and then slides, causing her foes to trip. Amitie's Dash Attack works the same, but she slides faster, and deals more damage than Arle's. Ringo's dash attack is also the same but hers are slower and weaker than Arle's. Forward Tilt: Arle performs a simple Uppercut with her right hand. Amitie instead kicks her foe upwards. Ringo does the uppercut with her left hand. Up Tilt: Arle twirls once like a tornado, dealing damage if the foe gets hit by her spreading hands. Amitie's twirl direction is reversed. Ringo's twirl is sped up, making up to 4 twirls and more damage. Down Tilt: Arle swings her leg downwards using her left leg. Amitie on the other hand, uses her Right leg and doe it the other direction. Ringo's leg swing is faster and can cause people to trip. Forward Smash: Arle's Forward Smash is called the Fire Charge. Arle punches her foe with her right hand which is on fire. If at full charge, the opponent that Arle punches will take Fire Damage. Amitie's Fire damage effect is a little weaker than Arle's. Ringo's spell is the Electric charge and deals electric damage. Up Smash: Arle's Up Smash is the Ice stab, where Arle's Left hand freezes and makes an Ice lance, and if fully charged, the opponent gets frozen. Amitie's Ice stab is a bit stronger than Arle's but uses her right hand instead. Ringo makes an electric lance instead and deals electric damage. Down Smash: Arle' Down Smash has her cast a strike of thunderbolt. If at full charge, the thunderbolt will be a giant laser beam, will also be multiple thunderbolts at random areas, and one will guarantee a KO if the opponent is at high percent of damage. Amitie will also perform the same down smash, but Amitie's thunderbolt is pink in color. Ringo does the same but her thunderbolts are Blue in color. The Thunderbolts will be at random areas, so it will be unexpected, just hope that you don't get hit by one, because it will cost you your stock or your Score point. Neutral Aerial: Arle's neutral Aerial has her perform a 1080 degree twirl attack. Her hands will have fire, and will deal fire damage if her opponent gets hit right at Arle's fiery hands. Amitie will perform the same, but her effect is the wind effect, which will launch her foe if they get hit. Ringo does the same but it's the Thunder effect, and will stun foes that got caught. Horizontal aerials: Arle will perform a homing kick to her foe in the appropriate direction. Amitie will do the same too, but her damage deal is weaker and her velocity is faster. Ringo's move is slower but deals more damage. Up Aerial: Arle performs Bayoen, where she will spread flowers while ascending like a rocket ship. If you get hit by a flower, you will take Flower damage, but Arle and Amitie's flower damage power is Lip's Wand's flower effect, and only 1/3 of Lip's flower effect. Amitie does the same too in fact, and will have the same power as Arle's Up aerial. Ringo's spell is the Permutation spell, similar to Bayoen. Down Aerial: Arle's down aerial has Arle dive kick like Lip does, but is much faster, at the cost of not being able to cancel the attack. It will spike if sweetspotted. Amitie does the same attack too. Ringo does the same as well. Grab: Arle will grab her foe with her left hand. (Amitie and Ringo do the same too) Arle's Pummel will have her knee-kick her foe's stomach. (Amitie however punches her foe's stomach, and Ringo punches her foe's neck.) Arle's forward throw has her elbow her opponent forwards (Amitie does the same but has less knockback, while RIngo deals more knockback than Arle.) Arle's Back throw has her suplex her foe backwards (Why not?) (Amitie's suplex deals more damage while Ringo's suplex deals less damage but a powerful knockback) Arle's up throw has her kick her foe upwards (Amitie can cause a Star KO if her opponent is at high damage and Ringo's Up throw can cause a Screen KO if her opponent is at high damage) Arle's Down throw has her dunk her foe into the ground, burying them. (Amitie and Ringo do the same as well) Special attacks Neutral Special: Arle will spawn a Puyo, and juggle it. if the Neutral Special input is at hold, Arle will then spawn another Puyo, and another,until she juggles 5, which is the maximum amount of puyos she can juggle. If the neutral Special input is released, Arle will then throw the puyos she juggles straight to any direction you desire her to throw the Puyos to. If they hit the foes, the foes will take some elemental damage. the Red Puyo deals fire damage, Blue deals Ice damage, Yellow deals Electric damage, Green deals normal damage, and Purple poisons the foe that gets hit. (Amitie will do the same neutral special, but the velocity of the projectile is faster and weaker, while Ringo's projectile velocity is slower but stronger) The Puyos will then behave as an item, but will not hurt the person who carries one. Throwing soft Jelly creatures at your friends sure is "fun" and far more suitable for ALL AGES rather than ripping and tearing someone mercilessly or shooting people with realistic firearms. Side Special: Arle will spawn a Puyo pair, and drop the paired puyos randomly anywhere. Foes will be buried down if they get hit. (Amitie does the same as well, but it's much slower, but can deal knockback if the foe is at high damage while Ringo's move is faster and weaker but can bury foes at high damage.) Up Special: Arle will spawn a Puyo and bounce off from the puyo, and the Puyo she spawns will fall down, and can also spike an opponent. Arle will not get into freefall after this Up special. Amitie and Ringo do the same, but will be led into freefall instead of Arle. Down Special: Arle will spawn a barrage of Garbage Puyos, that will dive to the unlucky foes, and they will bury her foes down if they get hit. The Garbage Puyos do NOT stop once they hit the ground, they will explode in flames, as a Hazard to the other foes who are not caught. (Amitie and Ringo's Down special is also the same) However, the amount of Garbage Puyos dropped per activation depends on how much Garbage puyos you have after attacking your foes with chaining. Arle drops a Maximum of 30 Garbage Puyos. Must at least be 18 Garbage Puyos to bury someone. Chaining your attacks is actually easy because it doesn't have to limit to only attacking one foe, as the chain counter still goes up even if you land an attack on a different fighter than your previous one. Final Smash: Arle, Amitie, and Ringo have one same Final Smash, and that is to have the player, LITERALLY Play Puyo Puyo for 30 seconds. In this Final Smash, you have to play the game by clearing as many Puyos as you can. The timer will not increase because this is Smash Bros, and it would be CHEATING if doing an All Clear adds 5 seconds. The timer will only RESET IF another Puyo Puyo character activates the Final Smash. This gimmick will also apply to Panel de Pon characters. For Example: Arle activates her Final Smash, but halfway, Lip activates HER Final Smash, and with that, both timers are RESET, and Arle and Lip will have to Fight it off by playing their respective Final Smashes. If two or More Color Matching Puzzle Game characters use their final smashes at the same time, there will be a Power bar, where the character that has the most Power Bar will be able to cause the final blow. Arle's Final Smash cinematic has her transform the Puyo Board into a large Energy sphere, and throws the spear downwards, and it will guarantee a KO if her opponents are at High damage. Amitie's Final Smash Cinematic is also the same, but her sphere is Pink instead of Light Blue and Ringo's sphere is Yellow instead of Light Blue. Miscellaneous Alternate costumes #Arle's Default Outfit (Puyo Puyo Classic) #Arle's Yo~n Outfit (Puyo Puyo~n) #Arle's Modern Outfit from 20th Anniversary and Quest #Arle's School Uniform #Arle's Battle Outfit from Quest #Arle's Carbuncle costume #Arle's Madou Monogatari Saturn costume #Carbuncle's color scheme #Draco Centauros' Color Scheme #Schezo's Color Scheme (Schezo is the First DLC Assist Trophy, a Legend Support Spirit that grants you the Beam Sword item and only costs one slot, and a Mii Swordsman Costume) #Rulue's Color Scheme #Dark Prince's Color Scheme Idle Poses #Arle looks around in a neutral face #Arle taps her feet twice while looking up #Arle raises her hands up for a bit Taunts #Arle pumps her hands, saying: "Come on!" #Arle points at her foes, saying: "Don't back down!" #Arle flexes her arms, saying: "I am nothing to fear!" Cheer Pop them out, Arle! Pop them out, Arle! Pop them out, Arle! Victory animation #Arle makes a pose resembling her win sprite in Puyo Pop Fever, saying: "I win!" #Arle raises her fist upwards, yelling: "I have emerged Victorious!" #Arle juggles some puyos, and then throws them into the air, causing fireworks, and poses. Losing Animation Arle sits down dizzy, as an effect of getting defeated, and sh will not be able to applause to the winner. As a DLC Kart Racer General Information about the racer Arle is one of the 10 DLC racers in Super Mario Kart Ultimate, along with Sonic, Amitie, Ringo, Pac-Man, Mametchi, Don-Chan, Banjo-Kazooie, Load Ran, and Time Buttermitt. Arle is a medium weight racer with the average weight of 3.3 and the top speed of 4.5. Arle's Kart, the Drifter, a car representing the Mazda RX-7 FD3S, has the acceleration of 3.8, top speed of 4.2, handling of 5.8, grip of 5.3, and Aerodynamics of 4.7. The There is no specific glider for the kart, so the glider will default to standard. the Wheels are the Slicker, a set of wheels that came with Arle's kart. Despite being a DLC racer, Arle is still given a role in the story of Kart Khaos Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos In the Intro, Arle, Amitie, Ringo Andou, Load Ran, and Time Buttermitt are at the front of the entrance gate to the tournament Colosseum, as they are also very excited about the Kart racing tournament, and because they had never done this before (Which references how Arle and Amitie are ABSENT from Sonic & SEGA Supersters series and how the 2 sides are happy to meet again) and when the gate opens, they Drive off to the arena. In the first unique cutscene, for Race 1-3, Arle, Amitie, and Ringo have a friendly conversation before they start racing. This cutscene is shared with Amitie and Ringo, as Race 1-3 involves Arle, Amitie, and Ringo racing one another. In the second unique cutscene, for Race 2-5, Arle is confronted by Pac-Man, Don-Chan, and Mametchi, and with a Fierce Eye-to-eye, Arle challenges the Namco trio to race. In the third unique cutscene for race 3-2, Arle and Sonic are driving at full speed, into the highway where they saw Marth, Shulk, and Pit, who challenge them to a race. In the fourth unique cutscene for race 4-4, while Arle and Amitie are having a break, they have a talk with Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, Lip, and Windy, who are also at the lounge. The 6 girls decide to have another race. In the fifth unique cutscene for Race 5-6, Arle saw Mario and Captain Falcon duelling, and so, Arle decides to ruin their Duel and challenge the two to race her. In the Sixth unique cutscene for Race 6-2, Arle is at the podium where she talks with Jill Dozer, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda. While they are talking about the recent events, until some Inkling Boys and Octoling Boys race past them, and shoot ink all over the place. This enrages Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Jill Dozer, and the three chase the boys away. Arle then follows suit. In the seventh unique cutscene for Race 7-4, Arle and Load Ran are at the Night metropolis area, the place where the Orange Inkling Girl meets the seductive Pink Octoling Girl. When they stopped their karts, they saw Rosie, Margie, and Isabelle, who taunted at Arle and Load Ran. Arle giggles because she thinks their taunts are cute, and even Load Ran giggles as well, that is until Ness, Lucas, and Banjo + Kazoo drive past them and throwing coop shells at the three Animal Crossing characters. then the race ensues. In the Final Climax, along with the 9 other DLC racers, Arle is waiting for the announcement until she saw the greedy toad businessman escaping, and Arle decides to catch him, and when Arle caught the greedy businessman, in the epilogue: Arle, Amitie, and Ringo are at Primp Town with their giant golden statues. Story Mode race events: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival In the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance exclusive of this Three-Way Pretty Series title by Syn Sophia, Arle is a Playable Guest Character in this game, and her song is the vocal rendition of her theme. Amitie and Ringo, and their vocal renditions of their themes also make their debuts here as well. This however foreshadowed the Debut of Aira Harune and Rizumu Amamiya in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise Arle, along with Amitie, Ringo, and Ally also make their appearances in Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise as playable characters. She also met the other characters crossing over in this game such as Panel de Pon's Lip, Windy, Thiana, and Flare; Neptune and Vert from Neptunia, Inkling Girl, Octoling Girl, Bayonetta, Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, and Patako Amatsuka. Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise marks Arle's second appearance in the Busty-Ninja Musou-Beat'em-Up series after Peach Beach Splash. In the Senran Kagura series, Arle has grown to 19 years old, presumably one year after Puyo Puyo Chronicles. Amitie, Ringo, and Ally also follow suit in aging. With Arle having matured canonically, she has grown a pair of medium-large sized breasts and her butt has grown to the same size as Asuka's butt. Character Milestones In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Arle is introduced to the United States of America in Alternate History 1993, around the time Puyo Puyo 1 was released worldwide. Nothing too special, except for the way it advertises. The Advertisement The ad for Puyo Puyo 1 goes like this: We are shown Sonic the Hedgehog speeding through the hills, accompanied with Tails, while trying to catch Dr. Robotnik, and when they finally caught Dr. Robotnik, someone else is pulling the strings of Chaos, and when Sonic and Tails realized that Dr. Robotnik has fooled them, Dr. Robotnik reveals that it's the Dark Prince, who Dr. Robotnik has joined forces with, and Rain of Puyos are in place! Sonic and Tails escape to safety while Dr. Robotnik makes his escape and the Dark Prince casts a Massive Chaos. Sonic and Tails are cornered with the many Puyos trapping them, but Have no Fear, as a young Girl appears before them! It's Arle and she comes to save the day! Arle then runs towards the Dark Prince in an Epic Martial Arts fight, which transitions to the Puyo Puyo battle! Puyo Puyo Chronicles On December 2015, SEGA teases a new Puyo Puyo game, but it shows a car wheel and a green puyo next to it. Debut in the Super Smash Bros. series Arle, Amitie, and Ringo made their debut in Super Smash Bros. series via Ultimate's First Challenger Pack DLC alongside Joker and NiGHTS (Wit Reala as NiGHTS' echo fighter) in the Fantendo Switch timeline. Their trailer goes like this. # First is a cutscene of Puyo Puyo like normal. Arle is walking around in Primp town minding her own business, until the Smash Invitation letter flies by into her face. Arle reads it and monologues: "This is funny, i never had an invitation as suspicious as this before... Gotta know what's going on." and then, out of Nowhere, a Beam of Light shines bright in the sky, flashing Arle, and the screen fades to white! # Next is a CGI cutscene where Sonic, Joker, and Bayonetta are battling against some Spirit possessed Puppet fighters. After they finished defeating the Puppet Fighters, Mario, Link, Inkling Girl, and Lip come in and ATTACK Sonic, Joker, and Bayonetta! The SEGA trio were outnumbered, and are severely injured! But as Mario and his three friends prepare to finish them off, Arle jumps in and Throws the Puyos at Mario and his friends! The tagline is: Arle Pops into the Fight! # And then the many attacks Arle does is shown, the Basic attacks and Special Attacks, and after the Final Smash, Arle is then attacked by the Swordfighters! But wait! Arle is still standing, but she isn't alone! Amitie and Ringo also came in to the fight! Their taglines are: Amitie Bounces into Battle and Ringo Echoes in Full Storm! And then the three girls fight off against ALL the Nintendo, Capcom, Konami, and Square Enix characters. Debut in Mario Kart Debut in Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise Role in the Community Arle is the face of the Puzzle Game genre, since Tetris doesn't have any official character as the series' protagonist, but upon Smash debut, Arle, and the series she came from, gave birth to a Toxic Fandom and a Toxic hatedom. However, Arle also has a very healthy fanbase prior to the announcement. Why her fans are Puyo Popping with Joy? (Healthy) #Arle's Fans are right for Arle to have the title as the Hero of Puzzle Games. #Her fans are right that she is worthy of a Smash Fighter spot more than anyone already obvious. #Amazing fanarts on DeviantArt and Pixiv (Even the NSFW ones) #Mature Opinion respectors about her. #Go!Animators portray her as a Good character, unlike the Baby Show characters. #They are right that Arle is a BETTER explorer than Dora. #They honor Arle as a Video Game Mascot among Mario, Sonic, Banjo, Pac-Man, and many others. #Became Allies with the Lip Fandom. #They are right that Arle should join the SEGA Crossover titles, as evident to how they complain to why Arle is not part of the Playable characters in the SEGA Superstars series. #They are right that Arle is on par with Sonic, Bayonetta, and many others in regards of SEGA Mascots. Why her fans won't survive the Puzzle Massacre? (Toxic fans) #The Toxic Fans OVERPRAISE HER LIKE A GOD when she joined Smash Bros! What the Hell?! #Memers joined the Hypewagon and Arle is MEMED into LITERALLY ANYTHING! #The toxic fans started Bullying the Fandoms of Nonsensical Gaming Characters who are far worse than them! #If you say you hate Arle, they may tolerate it, but if you hated her in a Toxic Way such as saying that she is a B*tch, they will STRIKE YOU DOWN!!! #One side of them ships her with Load Ran, and the other side Ships her with Lip (The Load Ran side doesn't seem wrong as Arle and Load Ran are friendly towards one another in their crossover game, but the Lip Side is completely WRONG since Arle and Lip were supposed to continue the LEGACY of Mario and Sonic's Rivalry before the Crossover happened), and the Panel de Pon fandom and the Twinkle Star Sprites fandom are at flame wars with each other to who is better suited as Arle's Corporate Counterpart! Thankfully this ended after the launch of Panel de Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites. Why Arle will Stand Strong and Menacingly at her foes? (Toxic Haters) #The haters came from the already toxic Smash Bros. fanbase who hates her for the wrong reasons. #These virgins never know anything about Arle, since they only knew her as a Troll character in Smash. #In this timeline, when Arle (And her 2 friends: Amitie and Ringo Andou) is announced as a DLC Smash Fighter alongside Joker, NiGHTS (Reala as his/her Echo), Hero, Neptune, Rayman, Banjo-Kazooie, Asuka, Shantae, Terry Bogard, Load Ran (Time Buttermitt as her Echo), Reimu Hakurei, Byleth, Patako Amatsuka (And her 2 Echo Fighters: Ekoro and Risu), and Frisk, the Smash Fans were very angry as they cry and rage like manchildren and the Toxic Baby Show fandoms. #These baboons don't understand that without Arle and Puyo Puyo, Super Smash Bros.' roster of Fighters will be cursed. #Prior to Arle, these people came from those who already hate Lip because Lip's Debut in Smash FORESHADOWED Arle's Debut! #They call Arle's Fans cancerous and Autism Influencers, which is an INSULT to people who are diagnosed with these issues! #The FPS Community raged like Manchildren when Sakurai explicitly deconfirms the inclusion of American FPS games like DOOM and HALO, and the haters then LASH IT OUT on the Almighty Arle?! What the Hell is wrong with these people, Don't they know that Arle's attacks can just be as Brutal as Doomguy?! #The haters think that Arle, Amitie, and Ringo's movesets are BEYOND Overpowered and the haters want the Puyo Puyo Girls Banned from the Competitive Tournament, which is STUPID because Arle, Amitie, and Ringo's movesets are NEARLY Impossible to Master for those who don't know anything about Puyo Puyo, even by professional player standards. #The toxic haters of Arle are confirmed to be Toxic 9 year olds addicted to Inappropriate games like Fortnite, DOOM, Mortal Kombat, GTA, FNAF, and many more. #They also came from the Baby Shows fandoms such as the Extremely toxic: Dora the Explorer Fandom, Caillou Fandom, Nella the Princess Knight Fandom, Butterbean's Cafe Fandom, and many more. This is evident in how they reacted negatively whenever they see Arle powerfully grounding and punishing Caillou, Dora, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Masha, Nella, and numerous Baby show characters, and they spam hate comments and Death threats to the Go!Animators, Nintendo, SEGA, and numerous Gaming companies for allowing the Go!Animate company to add in Gaming franchises themes. Trivia # In the Super Smash Bros. series of the Fantendo Switch timeline, Arle has a few titles of her debut: being the First SEGA Blue Female character, SEGA's Second Female Character (After Bayonetta), SEGA's Second Blue Character (After Sonic, and it is NOT a Coincidence that both Sonic and Arle represent SEGA's color like as a whole, and that Arle is Officially SEGA's second Mascot after Sonic), the First Fantendo Switch SSBU Female Fighter's Pass character, SEGA's 4th character (Prior to NiGHTS), the First DLC Fighter to get an Echo Fighter, the First Smash character overall to get Multiple Echo Fighters, as well as the First 3rd Party Puzzle game representative, challenging Panel de Pon. # The reason Arle makes her Smash Debut in the Fantendo Switch timeline of SSB Ultimate is because SEGA has discovered that Nintendo has confirmed Lip (Panel de Pon) as a playable character, and due to the fact that Puyo Puyo is getting more popular in the west, and that fans demanded Arle's inclusion, so with no hesitation, SEGA Greenlighted Persona 5's Joker, Arle and Amitie from Puyo Puyo, and NiGHTS from the NiGHTS series to join Smash, and these SEGA characters are on the First Challenger Pack. # Arle's Debut in Smash Ultimate is also groundbreaking, as Not only Arle is the first DLC fighter to get an Echo Fighter,she ALSO is the First Fantendo Switch Timeline Smash Ultimate DLC character to have Two Echo Fighters. # Arle is the First Mario Kart DLC racer to have a kart representing a real life car: That Kart is the Drifter, which represents the Real Life Mazda RX-7 Third Generation or FD3S. This is due to the fact that in the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Nintendo has an ABSURDLY Large Budget to gain access to have Real Life car manufacturers to have a Sponsorship deal with Nintendo. Toyota is also involved with Super Mario Kart Ultimate DESPITE the exclusive deal with Gran Turismo Sport. # Arle's Inclusion in Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Along with Sonic, Amitie, and Ringo Andou) is to make up for her absence in the Sonic & SEGA Superstars series. # Despite being boosted into Popularity, Arle also suffers from an EXTREMELY TOXIC fanbase, such as upon Smash Debut, Arle is immediately overpraised by Puyo Puyo Elitists, and started an absurd Triangle of Flame Wars with Bayonetta's Fanbase and NiGHTS' Fanbase. # When Arle is announced Fighter, she also suffers from an ABSURDLY Large amount of Toxic Smash fans, because Arle is one of the characters that the Toxic fans of the whole Super Smash Bros. series DESPISE, and that these Whiny Brats have expressed that they have NO desire for Cute-Family-Friendly Child-Females, ESPECIALLY after Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, and Furil from Panel de Pon are announced, while they are requesting for Extremely Unlikely characters like those Dark, Edgy, Badass characters that wield Guns or are naturally ultra-violent like the Doom Slayer, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal, Any Grand Theft Auto Protagonist; and even Impossible picks like Son Goku, Shrek, the Powerpuff Girls (This is because the Puyo Puyo Fandom is at war with the Powerpuff Girls fandom), and EVEN Assist trophy characters like Waluigi, Ashley, Shadow the Hedgehog, Krystal, and Zero from Mega Man. # Arle and Load Ran have shared one Exact Property: The Company Logos they came from are Blue in Color, and at one point, Puyo Puyo and Twinkle Star Sprites crossed over as a full game in Fantendo Switch Timeline 2015. The crossover game is called "Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites" on the SEGA Cross Genesis and the SNK Neo Geo Prime (Both consoles are at the same generation as the PS4, XBox ONE, and Wii U at that time, and YES, in the Fantendo Switch Timeline, the Video Game Console Market can handle 5 Companies at once! Nintendo, Sony, SEGA, SNK, and Microsoft!) # It is extremely weird enough that Puyo Puyo and Twinkle Star Sprites crossed over before debuting in Super Smash Bros, while Puyo Puyo and Panel de Pon crossed over AFTER the debut in Super Smash Bros. And then, out of nowhere, the three franchises CROSSED OVER for the Switch, Cross Genesis Advance, and the Neo-Geo VEGA. # Arle also made her Crossover debut in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, along with Amitie and Ringo Andou. And in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Arle, Amitie, and Ringo met Neptune (Due to the fact that Neptune from the Neptunia series also crossed over with Senran Kagura: Peach BeachSplash) and Asuka again. # In the common timeline, Arle is NOT YET in the Super Smash Bros. series. But in the Fantendo Switch timeline, since Arle is immediately announced Smash Fighter between Joker and NiGHTS, and that Amitie and Ringo are also announced as Arle's Echo Fighters as HARD and LEGITIMATE Evidence, Arle and her 2 friends are finally safe in the Super Smash Bros. fighter roster. Gallery Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossover Element Category:Mages Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Humans with Magic powers Category:SEGA Characters